Resistances (Origins)
See also Resistance Checks in Combat Mechanics and Immunities. Resistance measures a character's ability to withstand or reduce the effects of an opponent's attack. There is one type of resistance for each damage type in the game: Mental, Physical, Spell, and Elemental, which is itself divided into five types (Fire, Cold, Electric, Nature, and Spirit). Each point of resistance generally reduces damage (of that type) by 1%. In some cases, a target is given a chance to offset some of the effects of an attack if they pass an appropriate check for the relevant type. There are also displacement/dodge and missile deflection ratings, signifying a percentile chance to completely ignore any physical attack and a percentile chance to ignore any missile of non-spell origin, respectively. Some abilities, skills, or items allow combatants to enhance their resistances; they are also enhanced at higher levels and ranks. Types of Resistances Resistance Check Reference The following table includes a list of Talents and Spells and the relevant resistance check. Notable Monster Resistances/Weaknesses Reference Sheet General Enemy Types Demon type: , . Darkspawn type: , . High Dragon type (High Dragon and Flemeth): . Undead type: , . Specific Boss Monsters & Monster Sub-Types Abomination: . Arcane Horror: . Archdemon: . Broodmother: , . Genlock: , . Hurlock: , , . Ogre: , , . Revenant: . Steel Golem: , . Stone Golem: , . Wild Sylvan: . Shapeshifter Forms Bear (monster and Shapeshifter form): . Flying Swarm (Shapeshifter form): , , . Spider (monster and Shapeshifter form): , . Monster Resistances and Immunities Analysis An obvious conslusion one can draw from this reference sheet and the Immunities list is electricity and spirit are most rarely resisted types of elemental damage, with no emenies immune to them, while nature is (a) most commonly resisted, (b) an unparalleled number of creatures is immune to it, and © not a single enemy in the game has a nature damage weakness. Consider also the stamina draining effect from electrical damage and the fact the most damaging spells and spell combinations in the game are spirit-based (Mana Drain, Entropic Death, Virulent Walking Bomb, Blood Control). Fire damage is quite frequently resisted, but this is fully offset by the fact both Darkspawn and Undead type enemies have weakness to fire. Cold damage is also commonly resisted, but since cold-based spells are rarely used for direct damage purposes, this should not present a problem (see Cone of Cold for more information). It is also noteworthy spell resistance is extremely rare, and even when present, its value is quite low, so certain spells/spell combinations (Paralysis Explosion, for example) are almost guaranteed to work under any conditions. Items List Spell Resistance }} Other *Fade Shield: 5% spell resistance *Arcane Shield and Fade Shield: 15% spell resistance *Dwarven Resistance: 10% spell resistance *Spell Shield: 75% spell resistance Notes * Dwarves have an extra 10% spell resistance, for the same reason that they cannot become Mages and do not enter the fade when they dream; because of their close contact with Lyrium, they have developed a natural resistance to magic. * Note that some abilities (e.g. Dirty Fighting) are absent from the above list and are not subject to a physical resistance check. They are subject to immunities (i.e. stun, knockdown, etc.) however. This can be misleading because even if a creature/player is immune to a given effect, "Resisted" will still appear above the character when an immunity protects that player from a physical effect such as stun and knockdown. Category:Game Rules Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics